Catgirl
by Stronger123
Summary: I used to say I was pretty normal, well,by my standards anyway. But that was before Joker came looking for revenge… And before I became Catgirl. Rating may change OC/Robin Starts August 2010, set in and after season 1
1. Chapter 1- Meetings

I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR CATWOMAN. I ONLY OWN CATGIRL.

**Ok, I wanted to put this up just to see if you like it. so here it is, please review if I should do another chapter.**

* * *

Gotham was its common grey-black colour that day. You see, that was the day that changed my life, made me take one step in the direction of my future. I remember a lot about that day. It was 11:57 on the 24TH of August, that the Joker broke into my house via the glass patio doors. Hearing the crash from upstairs in my room, I crept down the stairs, leaping as light as a cat over the ones that creaked. I peered round the kitchen door, and saw to my horror the Joker standing over my mother with a crowbar lying about a meter away from my hiding place. I crept forward and grabbed the piece of metal in both hands. I slammed it round the Jokers head as Robin and Batman ran in. "what happened here?" the latter growled. I narrowed my eyes. "just because you`re Batman does not mean you can be rude. I knocked him out after he broke in, I used his crowbar," I said bluntly,for I had never believed in subtleties. Robin was attempting to stifle his laughter, but the Dark Knight of Gotham wasn't impressed that someone had stood up to him. He cuffed Joker and left, Robin grinning at me as he followed. That was the first time I met the Dynamic Duo.

* * *

The second time was about a month after and the Joker had escaped from Arkham. Again. I was walking home from the corner shop with a bag in hand, when I thought I saw someone following me from the shadows. I spun round, "who are you?" I shouted at the silhouette,but my question was only met by a psychotic cackle, and that was all the answer I needed.I stepped backwards, not letting my fear overtake me. I saw the switchblade a split second too late. Blood ran down my arm from the slice l, and I dropped to the ground, grabbing a metal bar that had probably been left by the construction company that had been there earlier that week. And once again, Batman and Robin found me with an unconscious Joker at my feet. "Don't make a habit of this," Batman warned. The third time I met Robin, would not be in a good predicament. For him without his utility belt is never a good idea...


	2. Chapter 2- The question game

**Thank you to Catlover2906 for being the first reviewer, and PokerFaceLovesMakorra for your amazing ideas - great minds think alike! So here is the third meeting of Catgirl and Robin!**

* * *

I awoke to a pounding in my head and a twisting in my gut, as though microscopic munchkins were playing with pickaxes and jackhammers in my brain and bumper cars in my stomach. Opening my eyes, I saw an unfamiliar room, and the fact my arms were chained above my head had me almost hyperventilating. I pulled myself into a sitting position, and almost shrieked when a masked face came out of the shadows next to me.

"Relax," said the face, "I'm Robin, remember me?" I relaxed, and nodded.

"What happened?"I whispered, trying to price together the jigsaw of my memory.

"I don't know about you, but knock out gas in a fight. Batmans gonna get so mad at me," he groaned, hanging his head. He was in the same predicament I was, but without his utility belt.

"I think he got me when I was asleep, though how he knew how to find me is another matter entirely, unless it was the Joker" I wondered. We left each other to our thoughts for a moment.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "how about we play the question game? I ask, you answer, and vice versa. if we're going to be stuck here a whole we may aswell get to know each other," he suggested.

"You ask first," I agreed. He looked at me, straight in the eye, as though searching there.

"Are you scared?" He asked me finally. I thought for a second, before replying.

"Surprisingly, no. I'm just annoyed at him really. I know I should be scared but... You?" it wasn't a lie. He nodded slightly,

"I know what he's capable of," he breathed. And I have to admit, anxiety nibbled at my heart.

"I can tell by your accent that you're not a Gothamite, so where are you from?" He asked. I mentally cringed. I had loads of happy memories from when I was growing up, but it ended with a nasty situation

"I grew up in Britain, south-east of England really. My mum and I moved here about a year ago, after my dad was shot in the back on a business trip to London. Been here ever since," I sighed, hating reliving the shock, the grief. "And now mum works all day everyday, and I haven't seen her recently. I suppose... How many times have you been in a cell like this before?" I changed the subject. He raised an eyebrow, but sensed I wouldn't talk further.

"I don't know, I lost count 3 years ago at 107," he said casually, as though he spoke about his captures all the time. I was sure my face had lost all colouring, and he chuckled at my shock. I just glared, and opened my mouth to reply, but stopped when a familiar cackle echoed through the door. Joker. he walked in, 3 black clad men following behind him. one of them had a knife to someone's throat, and I stared as my mother was led out of the gloom


	3. Chapter 3- Why so serious?

**I know, I'm late and this chapter is really short! but it's snowing here, blame the snow! it's too good not to go out in and freeze! either way, I don't really like this chapter, so...**

* * *

No. No no no no no. They couldn't. They couldn't have my mother in a cell with the Boy Wonder and I, with a knife pressed to her neck. But them again, seeing is believing. I really stared to hate that phrase.  
"Close your mouth dearie, you'll catch flies!" I shut my mouth and did, in my opinion, a very good impersonation of the Bat Glare. Joker just laughed. He gestured to the door, and a chair was wheeled in. It looked a lot like a dentists chair, but with limb restraints and less comfortable. Not like they're comfortable to start with. Robins arms were unlatched along with mine, but while I was dragged along the floor to the chair, he had a gun pointed in his face. My arms and legs were quickly latched so I couldn't use them, while the Joker turned to the camera that was set up in the corner by one of his goons.  
"Justice Losers!" He cried as soon as the red light turned on. "I'd like you to meet someone, little Boy Blunder over here is not in a good mood! Oh! And Batsy, I'm sure you remember the little girl who decided knocking me out with my own crowbar and sending me back to Arkham was a good idea!" He shrieked. I rolled my eyes at him as he swung the camera in my direction.  
"Yeah yeah, we get it already!" I cried, pretending to be exasperated while in the inside I was frozen in fear. Joker slipped a concealed knife out of his purple jacket sleeve, and stabbed my shoulder, twisting and tugging to cause maximum pain. I hit my wince well, practice makes perfect, but couldn't contain the pure anger in my eyes. The Joker removed the knife, and continued on his rant as though nothing had happened.  
"And an innocent citizen, the aforementioned little girls mother!" Psychotic laughter filled the air, and I groaned. He was really getting on my nerves. He spun round to me.  
"Back to business," the Joker grinned as he placed the camera back on the strand. He took a crowbar from one his goons, and turned to me, his normally smiling features settled in a serious manner.  
"Why so serious?" I asked him, my own version of his psychopathic smile gracing my face. He roared, and the last thought that went through my head before the pain, was a fearful, "_I probably shouldn't have done_ _that,_"


	4. Chapter 4- Offers

**Meow! yes, me again, and for all my reviewers, I thank you, keep doing that, it makes me happy :) either way, chapter 4, and I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, and that this chapter is so short... *sniff sniff***

* * *

I was thrown down next to Robin, as Joker and his cronies dragged my mother out the room. My vision was fuzzy, like thick fog on the marshes. Someone was talking at me, Robin I guessed, but I couldn't make out the words. The jolt of pain from my dislocated hip being pushed back into place brought me back to reality, at least for now.  
"Still can't believe you had the guts to say that to him!" Robin chuckled, wrapping a makeshift bandage (he had ripped his cloak) round my deeply slashed thigh.  
"Really shouldn't have," I ground out. My throat was dry, I had held in all my pain, I was not giving that psychopath the satisfaction of hearing me `sing`, as he put it.  
"Go to sleep, it'll stop the pain for now," Robin soothed, finishing tending my injuries and running my shoulder.  
"But it won't stop the nightmares," I muttered, before letting the fog drag me into oblivion.

It was day 8, when it happened. We could tell from the thin slice of window near the roof. Robin had given up hope 3 days ago, but I hadn't. But I wasn't Pandora's box, slowly the hope was seeping out of the cracks in my heart, just like the blood flowed from my wounds. We were constantly tortured, the camera always rolling, my mother always forced to watch. It was day 8, when the Woman in Black walked in. No, I don't mean the ghost from the book, or the movies, that haunts Eel Marsh house. I mean a woman in a black leather catsuit, with matching cowl with a whip at her waist.  
"Catwoman," Robin whispers to me. "What do you want?" This time he was talking to the so-called Catwoman. The woman laughed, yes, she was walking through our cocktail of blood on the floor, and she had the nerve to laugh!  
"I was keeping an eye on the girl next to you, after she beat up Joker, go her to maybe become Catgirl. If she wanted, that is," She cocked her head in a questioning manner.  
"I've got my mother, I can't leave her," I refused her offer. Catwoman seemed disappointed, as though it was rare that anyone turned her down.  
"OK," she nodded, "I'll bust you out anyway, I owe Br- Batman anyway," from what I had heard of Catwoman from the news, she always had an ulterior motive. But she was the only chance we had. We limped to the door, Catwoman following behind. The corridors were strangely quiet, but when we turned the corner, I realised I has thought too soon. That psychopathic laugh I had grown to hate, echoed round the corridor from the green haired man holding a blade to my mother's throat.  
"Mum!" I gasped, reaching out a hand as though to pull her away.  
"Ah ah ah, not so fast," the knife was pushed further into my mother's skin, "I'm in a laughing mood, tell me a joke. If I thin it's good enough, I let you are your mother go. Unharmed. If not, you three can leave, nut mummy here? Not so much" the clown grinned, waiting for our answer.  
"Knock knock?" Robin asked hopefully. To bad the clown didn't like hopeful.  
"I hate those jokes!" He cried, and as the knife bit into my mother's skin, he dropped her and ran. I ran over to her.  
"What's going to happen to you?" I asked, tears choking me.  
"I'll be far far away, in a place time can't touch, I'll be long long ago in a place of hearts and ghosts. I'll be right here," my mother raised a feeble hand, placing it on my chest here my heart was. But it was only when gravity took control of her lifeless hand, that I realized that I really was alone now. I could go live on the streets, and be dead by dawn, and Robin would only send me to an orphanage, but maybe… I wiped away my tears, holding them back for another day. I turned to the woman with a whip at her waist.  
"That offer still open?"


	5. Chapter 5- Meow

**two chapters in one day? in two hours, really! thank you to Batsysgirlforlife, for reviewing my chapter 4, which even though I claimed it as short, is th****e longest I have wrote so far, even including this one... chapter 5 people!**

* * *

7 MONTHS LATER  
"Flick your wrist! No, not like that, like this!" Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman, was trying to teach me how to use a whip, again, before my first outing tonight. But, the problem was, I just plainly couldn't. I was better with throwing knives, something I had long wanted to learn but my parents had forbidden. I had exploding knives, knives that covered the victims body in polystyrene foam, and normal knives. I had plenty other ideas, I just had no way to make them.  
"OK, we're not getting anywhere. Go get changed and we'll head out," Selina sighed. I nodded, and with my excitement only just building up, sprinted to my room to get my outfit. It was a spin off my mentors, a black Kevlar catsuit, domino mask, and headband with cat ears protruding from the top. I wore knee hight boots with flat soles, and skin tight gloves with extendable claws, that allowed me to use touch screen but leave no fingerprints. I kept my brunette hair loose just below my shoulder blades, a utility and throwing knife holding belts round my waist, both black, and applied a coat of clear Vaseline to my already rather pink lips. I smirked. Time to go!

I was on watch duty, knocking unconscious all random passers by that just happened to see Catwoman and her new protégé robbing the local jewellery store. But, evidently, I had missed someone, and the Batman, who had never met me, and Robin, who had, turned up to catch the criminals. And before you ask, I'm not a villain. I have and never will kill, not even for an unimaginable amount of money, and Catwoman did have an on again off again relationship with the Dark Knight, so I was classed as an anti-hero, just like my mentor an surrogate mother. Catwoman stepped out the door, holding a priceless necklace in one hand as though it were nothing.  
"Come on Catgirl, we gotta... Batman, what a pleasant surprise," she said sweetly, pocketing the jewellery and walking over to him, running her hands down his chest.  
"Who's Catgirl?" The Dark Knight growled, gripping my mentors wrists. Selina turned to look at where I was standing in the shadows.  
"Meow," I grinned, stepping out of the gloom. Robin gaped at me, and even Batman looked slightly shocked, if only for a nanosecond.  
"I wondered where you had gotten to," Robins mouth formed a small smile, "and you know something, even though we spent 8 days in a cell together, I still don't know your real name," he continued.  
"The same way I know yours?" My grin widened at his shocked expression, "Catwoman told me," I explained to the Boy Wonder. He quickly snapped back to his regular cocky smirk.  
"You do know we can't let you leave with that," Batman's voice broke the silence.  
"Oh we know," my mentors voice said before she lent up and kissed him. I turned back to Robin, knowing that it'd be my job to distract him while Catwoman was `distracting` Batman.  
"Does their relationship confuse you as much as it does me?" I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder at the older couple. He chuckled and nodded, before lunging at me. I quickly dodged, striking out with my foam covering knife. It missed, barely.  
"You're good, for someone with seven month's of training," he complimented. I thanked him, before saying;  
"You should see me with a whip," leaving him with the idea I was better at that then with throwing knives. Even though it wasn't the truth, he came to the conclusion all by himself, so technically I didn't lie. Before he could run at me again, I held up a hand signaling to him to stop.  
"They went back to mine, can I stay at yours overnight, I'm not staying in the same house as them," I asked the confused Boy Wonder. He smirked, and nodded.  
"I just need to pick up a spare change of clothes then," I disappeared into the nearest alley, Robin following behind.

I walked in through the front door, not bothering to check if they were there. We had seen them through the window in Selina's room, and just left a note on the kitchen counter saying where I was. I packed pajamas, a spare change of clothes for tomorrow, phone, kindle fire HE and toiletries in a duffel bag, before being blindfolded and led to Robin's motorcycle. I clambered on awkwardly, before wrapping my arms round his waist so I didn't fall off. I tried remembering the twists and turns, I really did, but I was certain he was taking the long route so fast I couldn't keep track. Eventually, we arrived, and my blindfold was removed.

I took the duffel bag off of the bike, and surveyed the room. I turned round to see Robin had removed his mask and become Richard "Dick" Grayson once again. I removed my mask too, just as an elderly man came down a flight of steps.  
"This is Agent A, or Alfred, our butler. Never turn down his cooking," Dick advised. I grinned and laughed.  
"Master Dick, who is our guest?" Alfred asked. I grinned, good to know I was not alone in my British awesomeness.  
"This is Catgirl, Selina's protégé. And the girl who also spent 8 days with me in a cell 7 months ago, remember? She still won't tell me her real name," Dick grumbled.  
"Hi," said brightly, letting my British accent come in in full force, " I'm Catgirl, call me Cat," I smiled, shaking the butler's hand.  
"I shall prepare a guest room, and cookies?" Alfred directed this question at Dick, who nodded enthusiastically. He started shuffling off, but turned back to us.  
"I assume Master Batman knows of this?" He inquired. I smiled.  
"Not exactly, but I know both of their identities and Batman's spending the night with Selina, so I didn't really want to stay there," I explained, the confident image being held up in a place that actually rather intimidated me. Alfred nodded, and continued up the stairs.  
"Gimmie a minute," Dick ducked into a changing room and came back out again a couple of minutes later in sweats and a plain black t-shirt. He hung up his Robin suit, and we headed up the stairs.

To say the mansion was huge, would be an understatement. The full tour took about half an hour, with no background information on any of the rooms. After, we headed into the kitchen, grabbed a couple of cookies and left to our respective rooms to have showers. I stepped in and out quickly, before going about my regular bedtime routine and sliding beneath the covers of the bed. Curling into a ball I slept, dreaming about my eventful Friday night.


	6. Chapter 6- Good job I bugged the room

**did you know that if you feed a pigeon rice it explodes? literally? kinda sad i was only told about this today... but wow! thanks for all of the reveiws,and to Batsysgirlforlife for ta reading and pointing out my mistakes, but i write on my awkward e key pad with auto correct... yeah... but, to the two people out there that read this story and are also n y english class, steve doesn't like apples...**

* * *

I woke to someone shaking my arm. The first thing I saw was an unfamiliar room, so, understandably, the person shaking me was quickly pinned to the floor as I straddled them with a knife at their neck.  
"You keep a knife under your pillow?" Dick chuckled from beneath me. I narrowed my eyes.  
"Yes, after being kidnapped by a psychotic clown in my sleep seven moths ago," I hissed. "I also don't like being woken up. Cats like to sleep," I said this flatly, pulling my face away from his. He gave me a conceding look, then grinned.  
"However much I like this position, can you get off me?" He asked, his smirk widening at my blushing face. I climbed off him, wishing I could be the cool and confident Catgirl, not easily embarrassed little me. I mean, it was just my luck that I got a cute guy under me when I was myself. Wait, what! Where did that come from?  
"So why did you want to experience near death so early in the morning?" I yawned, bringing my hand up to cover it.  
"Its almost ten, and Bruce's back," Dick replied, dusting of his sweats. Nodding, I shoved him out the room, saying I'd get dressed before heading downstairs. I pulled on a plain white t-shirt, skinny jeans, an unbuttoned dark green shirt, fluffy socks and checked to see if my necklace was still there, before following Dick down the stairs.  
I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the smell of pancakes. I missed pancakes, home cooked ones I mean, mum and I used to make them all the time, but now Selina and I don't have much time,between being an anti-hero and regular school girl. Well, not regular, I skipped a few grades and being the same age as Dick, am also in his grade. Strange how life works out, isn't it? As I sat down between Bruce and Dick, a plate of pancakes was pushed in front of me, already complete with lemon juice and sugar. I made quick work of the defenceless food, and in just under 3 minutes all of the pancakes were pretty much dead. Not that they were alive in the first place, my brain has way too much imagination for its own good.  
"Selina asked me if you could stay here again tonight, she's doing something that she doesn't want you to get caught up in, that apparently I'm going to have to stop too. You two will stay here overnight, oh and Selina asked me to give you this," Bruce handed me a backpack, which upon opening showed me a spare change of clothes for tomorrow, my homework and my whip. I groaned once I saw the ghastly thing, knowing she wanted me to practice.  
"I thought you said you were good with a whip?" Dick questioned.  
"I said you should see me with a whip, you came to the good conclusion yourself," I replied, still grumpy from my wake up call. Dick shrugged as Alfred took our plates away.  
"You made the front page of the newspaper you two," Bruce started to read aloud.  
"_Recently Catwoman has taken in a protégé, Catgirl, that seems to have the same effect on Robin as her mentor does on Batman. This image was caught after the Cats tried to rob a jewellery store, and the Dynamic Duo caught them in the act_," Bruce read the headline.  
"Well, they aren't biased now are they," referring to how they made Selina and I sound like your average drunk mugger, before taking the article Bruce offered to me. The photo was of Robin and I, in a particularly close moment in our fight so we looked like we were about to kiss, while Batman and Catwoman enjoyed their heavy make out session behind us. I smirked, oh, the life of the famous. How funny it was, when it wasn't about you.  
"How do you live with this stuff?" I asked, wondering why people always see you at your worst. Dick chuckled, and was about to answer when someone ran into the room, at extremely high speeds I would only expect from the Flash family.  
"KF put your mask on!" Dick suddenly shouted at the blur, which after a while slowed down to show a red head with green eyes looking out from beneath Kid Flashes mask. He smiled.  
"Why the mask... oh" he finished as he saw me, watching him with a smirk on my face.  
"Well who are you, beautiful?" He questioned, speeding over to me and throwing an arm around my shoulders. I shrugged him off, but before I could answer, the blue eyed boy interrupted.  
"She's the girl who spent those days in a cell with me seven month's ago. Meet Catgirl," he gestured towards me. I smiled slightly in the general direction of the red head, who had jumped back a couple of feet when he found out I was an anti-hero.  
"Can I practice with this somewhere?" I waved my whip around,smirking at KF' s uneasy expression.  
"Batcave," Dick nodded, but as I stood and left I was pretty sure they would talk about me. Good thing I bugged the room.

I slipped down to the Batcave, and clipped the listening device to my ear.  
"A villain?" I practically hissed at Kid Flash's use of the word, "you let a villain come to your home? How does she know your identity? About the Batcave?" He started to speed talk as he got more and more anxious.  
"An anti-hero, Catwoman told her, and once again, Catwoman told her. She stayed here when Bruce spent the night at Catwomans'," Dick explained, as I mentally thanked him for the villain/anti-hero fix.  
"I'm leaving," KF said, being the stuck up guy he was towards "villains", the imbecile! I heard the door open and close, and one of the entrances to the cave open. I flicked my wrist, grabbing a practice dummy round the torso with my whip before pulling it away, pretending not to notice Dick leaning against a wall, watching. After a while he spoke up.  
"I know you know that I know you know I'm here," he smirked.  
"I know," was all I replied with, not too sure what he had just said. He walked over to me, and started adjusting my hold on the infernal weapon.  
"When did Batman teach you?" I asked, assuming the big bad Bat wanted a wide range in his usable weapons.  
"Two years ago, but your stance is all wrong," he placed a hand on the small of my back, pushing my back forward slightly. I stiffened, not used to such close proximity, and my eyes widened by millimeters.  
"Sorry," he muttered, stepping away from me.  
"No, it's fine, you were just trying to help," shook my head, wondering if what I was saying was the truth.  
"I should go do my homework," I said when he didn't reply.  
"Need a hand? I've done all of mine," Dick offered, and knowing he was a mathlete I agreed.


	7. Chapter 7- Movie Night

**Good morning, good morning, isn't it nice to say hello! hello! Sorry, childhood song stuck in my head... thanks to all that review, :) I only own Catgirl, not young justice, and not Harry Potter**

* * *

We sat in the mess of books on the guest bedroom floor, finally we had finished. I groaned, rolling over to attempt to tidy the mess before I tripped. Robin though, had beaten me to it, and I just glared at him.  
"I could have done it," I grumbled, before standing up and facing the Boy Wonder.  
"Wanna watch a movie? Alfred's making cookies again," he suggested. My face lit up at the fact Alfred was baking again, and Dick chuckled.  
"What? I like Alfred's cookies," I shrugged. He cackled, and I frowned.  
"Bet I'll beat you to the living room," I knew that cackle led to evil plans.  
"Oh, your on," I raced out the door, swinging over the banister with Dick a meter behind me, if that. I had two more floors to go, and we were sprinting down the corridor, when Dick decided that tackling me would be a good idea. I twisted round in mid air to face him, so I landed on my back with him straddling me. He held my arms above my head with one hand, his other lightly resting on my shoulder.  
"Urr, hi," I said, not really knowing what I should do or say.  
"Hi," his breath was hot against my nose.  
"Cookies!" Alfred's call echoed round the mountain. I brought my legs up, wrapping round him and slammed him into the ground. I disappeared, not really wanting to face the Boy Wonder after what almost happened.  
He found me in the kitchen. I knew he would. But with a cookie between us, he was unlikely to do it again.  
"Sorry if I was too... forward," Dick rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"It's ok," I gestured with my half eaten cookie. I like cookies. Cookies are nice. So' s Dick, he's nice to. OK, when did my brain become a childs? I shook my thoughts away as he came and sat next to me, grabbing his own cookie to eat. We munched in silence, comfortable silence though.  
"I won the bet though," I said bluntly. Dick put his head in his hands, and groaned.  
"I'll owe you one, and about that movie..." He trailed off. I nodded, and we headed into the living room. Well, one of them anyway - there were loads in this place!  
"What movie?" He asked, flicking the TV on.  
"How about... Harry Potter? You choose which one," I shrugged. What can I say? I'm a sucker for British movies, being from Britain myself. I hadn't been back for a while, and I kinda missed it. I flopped on one end of the sofa, as Dick put in Deathly Hallows part 2 and sat on the opposite end of the three seater. I pretended not to notice him slowly sliding up next to me, or the cliché move of yawning and stretching to hide the fact his arm was now being placed round the back of the sofa. It was late by the time Neville killed the snake, and I fell asleep.  
I woke up the next morning to sunset filtering my bedroom window. But it wasn't my room, not even the room at Wayne Manor I had been using. It was the living room, the one where Dick and I were watching Harry Potter, except the TV had been switched off and there was a note on the coffee table.  
"Morning," Dick chuckled, and I realised I had my head resting on his chest and his arm round my shoulders.  
"Morning," I sat up and stretched, suppressing a blush that threatened to cover my cheeks.  
"The notes for you," Dick still hadn't removed his arm from my shoulder, so I shrugged him off an picked up the note.  
_Kitten,_  
_You two look so cute! Come back when you want,_  
_Selina xxx_  
I was pretty sure she had taken a photo, and the fact she had seen Boy Wonder and I curled up on the sofa didn't help my fight against the blush.  
"I should go," I sighed, running upstairs to change and grab my duffel before leaving the house. It was only when I was half way home that I realized I didn't have Alfred's home cooked breakfast. Shame, I liked that man's cooking.


	8. Chapter 8- Trust

**bit short, I know, but, yeah I don't have an excuse... I only own Catgirl blah blah blah**

* * *

The week after, Selina and I had a fight. She wanted me to take Bruce's offer and go to Gotham Academy on full scholarship. I didn't want to go, I had friends at Gotham North, and was perfectly happy there. Plus, then Dick would know my identity, and I wanted to hold something above him. Selina pointed out my first thought was about Dick, and my infamous temper snapped. So in the end, I changed into my Catgirl suit, before sneaking out my bedroom window. That was 3 hours ago. Right now, I was sitting on the rooftop of a building somewhere in the middle of Gotham, damning myself for not bringing my black coat. The first flakes of snow were falling, and my outfit did nothing to insulate me from the cold.  
"Catwoman's had us searching all of Gotham for you," Robin came and sat down beside me, dangling his legs over the roof.  
"Good for you," was my grumpy reply. I tried to suppress a shiver, but Robin noticed, and quickly pulled out a spare cape from his utility belt. I didn't bother asking how he got it in there, just wrapping it around myself, quickly discovering the built in heaters.  
"I'm stealing this," I snuggled deeper into the fabric. What can I say, I'm an anti-hero. Robin laughed.  
"Fine by me, I'll say I lost it," he shrugged, blowing on his knuckles; red and dry from the cold and grappling around the city. I yawned, not bothering to hide it. It was around 1am after all, and it seemed like the only price of crime tonight had been me stealing Robin's spare cape. What? It's a nice cape.  
"It's my birthday soon, my first without my mum," I sighed, pulling the cloak closer around me.  
"It's hard, I know. But you have Catwoman, Batman and me," he laid a hand on my shoulder.  
"How about you come over? I'm sure Catwoman won't mind too much," I yawned again, this time laying my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.  
"You trust me enough to go to sleep?" He asked, surprised.  
"Trust is a two way street," I mumbled, before falling fast asleep.  
I woke in my bed, with Robins cape, and smiled. I knew my trust hadn't been misplaced.


	9. Chapter 9- School

**Hey guys new chapter! I only own Catgirl... Keep reviewing, Thanks to all those who already have :)**

* * *

I hate this uniform. Absolutely hate it. It was my first day at Gotham Academy, and I was walking, my brunette hair in a side braid, a black leather satchel on one shoulder, my other hand trying to make my skirt longer. I walked into the courtyard of the school, people bustling around me to their respective destinations.  
"Anwen Smith-Kyle?" I turned around at the sound of my name, to see Dick smirking as he leant against a pillar.  
"Yeah yeah, so you know my name, get over it," I said flatly, but I couldn't hide the smile that played at the corners of my lips.  
"Well, you know who I am, I'm your student liaison, here's your schedule, locker number and code, and a map of the school," he handed me a stack of papers.  
"Great, so where's the lockers?" I may or may not have a problem reading maps.  
"Follow me," he laughed, "we have the same form, because we both are the same age yet skipped grades, and we have all but one lesson together, I have free," he pointed to my schedule, where I had music.  
"But, I can come to the music rooms in my free and watch your lesson," he grinned.  
"Stalker," I rolled my eyes. We stopped outside a locker, and I quickly entered the combination and opened the door. Glancing at my schedule, I pulled out a European History textbook. Dick opened the locker next to me, and removed his own textbook. Yes, Bruce Wayne being the main benefactor of the school had nothing to do with my locker being next to his, even if it is against the alphabetical order. I heard the tardy bell ring, and I slammed my locker shut.  
"Does me being new count as a good excuse for being late?" I smiled wryly. We walked down the hallway until we found our form room, and we walked in.  
"And why, Mr Grayson, are you late this time?" A woman's voice sighed. I followed him in, and he smiled charmingly at the teacher.  
"Helping Anwen, I'm her student liaison," his smile widened.  
"Anwen Smith-Kyle?" The teacher asked me.  
"Yes Miss," I replied, not sure of her name.  
"British? And I'm Mrs Westerman, welcome to Gotham Academy," the blond teacher smiled kindly at me, and Dick and I took the last remaining desk. Form was boring, what you would expect in form really. But when Mrs Westerman left to collect something from the staff room, I was bombarded by questions.  
"Your British? So cool!"  
"Hi, so you're new here?"  
"So babe, want to come with me, somewhere, private?"  
I sighed.  
"Yes, I'm British, yes, I'm new, no, I do not want to go somewhere private with you," I said flatly.  
"Oh come on, no need to be harsh," Dick chuckled.  
"Do you know him?"  
"You've met the mathlete?"  
"Yeah, my adoptive mother and Bruce Wayne, have a, how to put it, on and off relationship, so yes I do know him," I shrugged.  
"Hey wait, weren't you the girl who got kidnapped and tortured with Robin by Joker for 8 days?" A girl asked. I shuddered.  
"Yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it," I curled in on myself, frowning. At this point, the bell for the end of form rang, and the phrase ´saved by the bell´ ran through my mind. Dick and I quickly exited the room, speed walking towards our next class,

* * *

"Hey Babs, hey Artemis, this is Anwen, she's new," Dick and I walked over to a table, trays in hand,and waved towards the girls sitting there. One had blonde hair, Asian features and grey eyes, and the other had red hair and blue eyes.  
"Hi Anwen, I'm Barbra, but call me Babs," the red head smiled at me.  
"And I'm Artemis," the blonde nodded.  
"Well, you know I'm Anwen, but hi," I smiled.  
"Hey are you the girl-" Artemis was cut off by Dick glaring at her from behind me.  
"It's alright, ignore him," I sat down next to the blonde.  
"The one kidnapped and tortured by Joker?" She finished. I nodded, taking a bite of my lunch. We sat in silence for a moment, until I cleared my throat.  
"What do you guys have next?" I asked.  
"English and music," Babs answered.  
"English and American history," Artemis replied.  
"Math and free," Dick looked up from his lunch.  
"I have math and music," I twirled spaghetti round my fork.  
"Great, I'll meet you for music," Babs grinned, and we went our separate ways.

* * *

I left the math classroom, following Dick to the music block. He was gonna sit in our music lesson, apparently he did it to Babs every week, but I wasn't convinced. When we walked into the auditorium, with the instrument storage room attached, everyone was lounging around on the chairs. We walked up to a familiar red head.  
"Hey Babs," I flopped into the chair next to her, Dick sitting next to me.  
"Hey guys," she smiled.  
"What do we do in music then?" I ask, scanning the room out of habit for emergency escape routes.  
"Well, as you're new he'll ask if you sing or play and instrument, but after that we just get an assignment and we complete it for the end of the semester," Babs shrugged.  
"Semester? Oh, wait never mind. We call them terms in Britain," I settled back down again. Dick and Babs were smirking at me, but I didn't get a chance to speak because the teacher walked in.  
"Hello class! Is Anwen here?" I stood up.  
"Class, this is our newest member, Anwen Smith-Kyle. Anwen, I'm Mr Harrison, can you play any instruments?" The tall man turned to face me.  
"Sing, guitar, piano, violin, flute," I counted them off on my fingers. Most of the class looked impressed, including Mr Harrison. Quickly, he got back to work, saying I had missed the playful lessons and we were about to start the big assignment. Babs an I partnered up, and collected a sheet of paper with instructions. We were to write a song, play the instruments, sing the lyrics, and be completely original. I grabbed paper and pen, and sat back down between Dick and Babs.  
"So," I started, "how are we going to do this?" I glanced at my partner.  
"I play guitar and a little piano, so if we borrow Dicks recording equipment at the manor, we can overlap instrument tracks. Can we borrow your studio?" She turned to Dick. I vaguely remembered a recording studio in the mansion, and turned around also, making the best puppy eyes I could.  
"Oh no, not the eyes," he looked slightly panicky, unable to turn away from my pleading hazel eyes.  
"Please?" I asked.  
"N-no," he stuttered.  
"For me?" My eyes widened.  
"Fine," he caved. I smiled, and pulled him into a hug. When I pulled away, he was blushing.  
"Where on earth did you learn to do that? They're better than Dicks puppy look," Babs smirked at the blush covering Dicks cheeks.  
"Like I'll ever tell," I laughed. Babs pouted.  
"Oh, by the way, you said at lunch you do gymnastics. Do you want to try out for the team tomorrow after school?" Babs asked. I grinned.  
"Love too! So, lyrics..." We started coming up with ideas, but we finally settled at a love song with a fast beat, and we started selecting notes.

* * *

"How was school?" Selina looked up from the couch as I walked through the door.  
"School is school, but I got gymnastics try outs tomorrow, so I'll be late back, around 5ish," I said, turning to face my adoptive mother.  
"OK, good luck. Meet any friends apart from Mr Grayson?" Isis purred from her lap.  
"Barbra Gordon, the commissioners daughter, and Artemis Crock, Sportsmasters other daughter, otherwise known as Artemis, Green Arrows protégé," I smiled slightly at Selina's shocked expression, before walking into my room. My room held a desk, with white laptop, dark green desk lamp and stationary, chair, a queen sized bed with dark green sheets, a wardrobe, dresser, bedside table complete with digital dark green alarm clock and CD player, CD rack, and dark green curtains over my window. My walls were a cream colour, and I had a small coffee table at the foot of my bed, which held a small TV. I dumped my satchel on the desk, and pulled out my phone.  
°Hey Dick,° I texted.  
°Hey Anwen,° was his reply.  
°What you up to I'm bored,° I sighed, flopping backwards onto my bed.  
°Not much, I'm bored too... Wanna meet up?° He asked.  
°Yeah sure when and where?° I sat up, kicking off my shoes and pulling my hair out of its braid.  
°Do you know Salamanders?° He queried.  
°Yeah, want to meet there in 30?° I walked over to my dresser, pulling out jeans, black tank top, a dark green cropped top with a silver bird, and a black leather jacket from my wardrobe.  
°Sure, see you then :),° came his reply. I rolled my eyes at the smiley face, quickly changed and slipped on a pair of hiking boots, they did the job and were comfortable. Sure they didn't look that nice, but hey, I've never understood people's fascination with shoes. I stuffed my Catgirl suit in the bottom of my bag, grabbed my phone, kindle fire HD, iPod and headphones, before telling Selina where I was going and walking out the house.

* * *

**° ° these are what Dick and Anwen text :)**


	10. Chapter 10- Salamanders

**Wow, tenth chapter! Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, and my amazing beta reader, Batsysgirlforlife! I only own my OC, Catgirl/Anwen.**

* * *

Salamanders was an uptown place, decent food at decent prices. And you were less likely to get mugged when you left. Dick was waiting for me when I arrived, leaning against the wall. He was wearing black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket and his signature smirk.

"Hi," I stopped about a meter away from him, but he just walked past me and opened the door with a flourish.  
"M'lady," he grinned, standing aside as he held to door open so I could walk past.  
"Kind sir," I mimicked a curtsy, and we both burst out laughing, sliding into a booth. I raised a menu, and handed another to the blue eyed boy sitting across from me. We ordered quickly, before lounging back into the soft black seats of the booth. Salamanders is a black and white bar, black seats, black floor, black counter, door and windows. The rest is white, but scrubbed so hard you could check your reflection in it if you wanted.  
"So, what are you doing for your birthday?" Dick asked, watching me with curious eyes.  
"Maybe you, Barbra and Artemis could come over? Just sit around and eat cake," I gestured carelessly with my hands, shrugging. A waitress brought over our drinks, smiling at Dick but glaring at me. Probably trying to get to Bruce, if it was Dick she was going for I'd be feeling kind of ill right now.  
"Cake is always a good plan, shall I ask Alfred to bake it?" He chuckled at my reaction.  
"Yes yes yes!" I practically squealed, hugging him across the table. He blushed, but hugged me back. I pulled back, and took a sip of my Pepsi as I turned multiple shades of red. We slipped into an awkward silence until the waitress came back with our food, when Dick spoke up.  
"What's that necklace you're wearing?" He asked, pointing to the golden cat with green eyes I wore around my neck. I reached up to it, subconsciously rubbing it between my finger an thumb.  
"It was my mothers, and her mother's before her, and then my grandmother's mother as well. It goes back generations, given to the oldest daughter. So, I suppose it reminds me of my family," I slipped the necklace down my top so it was no longer visible.  
"I know," he sighed, "at least you have something, you know, from your parents, grandparents," he looked back up at me, eyes large and understanding. I smiled slightly at him, and we finished out meals in silence, this time comfortable. The waitress came over and we asked for the bill.  
"I'll pay," Dick said, already pulling out his wallet.  
"No, I'll pay my share," I shook my head stubbornly.  
"Think of it as an early birthday treat," he grinned, handing the waitress a couple of bills while I huffed. We left Salamanders, turning left and walking towards the flat I lived in with Selina.  
"So how's life?" I asked, as I looked over at him.  
"Extracurricular or normal?" He replied, a smirk once again residing on his face.  
"Either," I laughed.  
"Asterous. What about you, planning anything?" I rolled my eyes at his word play.  
"Yeah, Selina and I were planning on going to the Wayne charity fundraiser just after my birthday, and demand cake," I grinned.  
"Really?" He asked, shocked.  
"Well, except for demanding cake. You know something? I'm in the mood for cake..." I glanced around for a place that would sell cake.  
"Must be all this talking about it. And that place sells amazing cake," he pointed to a quaint corner store, looking like it was family owned and fairly rugged.  
"Lets head over," I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the store.  
"Hello, and what can I do for you two?" Asked the elderly lady behind the counter as we entered the shop.  
"Hi, we were wondering if you had any cake?" I asked, letting my accent filter in just a little. I had discovered that a lot of people were suckers for my accent.  
"Of course," the woman turned around and pulled a large chocolate cake from a shelf.  
"Does this suit you?" The woman smiled. I was slightly disconcerted, rarely was anyone this nice in Gotham.  
"Yes, thank you," I paid for the cake, and Dick and I walked out of the small store.  
"Well, she was nice," I commented, not really sure what to say.  
"Awww, stay traught, you look frazzled she was nice and not out to rob us," he chuckled, throwing an arm round my waist.  
"Want to go back to my place and eat cake?" I asked him, putting my own arm round his waist.  
"Always a good idea," he nodded enthusiastically, and we walked the last 10 minutes back to my flat.

* * *

"You two have fun?" Selina asked us as soon as we were through the door.  
"Yeah, we brought back cake," I raised the bag containing said chocolate cake. Isis walked over and sniffed the bag inquisitively, meowed, and walked back to her spot on the sofa where she curled up for a nap.  
We cut the cake, and took a slice each.  
"Almost as good as Alfreds," Selina nodded with my statement. We washed up quickly, and Dick and I disappeared into my room.  
"Cool room," he looked around as we walked in.  
"Thanks," I dumped my bag on my dresser, and flopped onto my bed, as he mimicked my actions.  
"What do you want to do?" I ask him, drawing patterns in my minds eye on the ceiling.  
"Hmmm," he sat up and walked over to my CD player, and turned it on. _For Those Who Wait_ by _Fireflight_ came blasting out the speakers, and I started singing along.

_This is for those who wait!_

_Another day, another waiting game_  
_A little different but it's still the same_  
_I am here, but where's the one I'm longing for?_  
_I'm having trouble feeling all alone_  
_Will my heart ever find a home?_  
_I want to hope but sometimes I just don't know_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

By this point Dick and I were dancing around my room, both singing along.

_So we sing a lullaby to the lonely hearts tonight_  
_Let it set your heart on fire, let it set you free_  
_When you're fighting to believe_  
_In a love that you can't see_  
_Just know there is a purpose_  
_For those who wait_

_I want to open up my eyes_  
_I know that all I need is time_  
_I'm growing stronger every single day_  
_God, I'm going to lean into You now_  
_Letting go of all my fear and doubt_  
_I can't do this on my own so I'll give You control_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

Dick and I spun round the room, dodging neatly round furniture.

_The pressure makes us stronger_  
_The struggle makes us hunger_  
_The hard lessons make the difference_  
_The pressure makes us stronger_  
_The struggle makes us hunger_  
_The hard lessons make the difference_  
_And the difference makes it worth it_

_So we sing a lullaby to the lonely hearts tonight_  
_Let it set your heart on fire, let it set you free_  
_When you're fighting to believe_  
_In a love that you can't see_  
_Just know there is a purpose_  
_For those who wait..._  
_(Set your heart on fire...)_  
_This is for those who wait..._

I tripped over my own two feet, falling backwards onto the floor, dragging Dick behind me. We landed with a thump, smacking my head against the floor as Dick fell on top of me. I opened my eyes, and saw his bright blue ones staring back at me. He leant forward slightly, and I wasn't too sure I really wanted to pull away.  
"Dick?" Selina called through the door. We froze, not daring to move in case she heard us.  
"Bank heist 3 blocks from here, I suggest you get going," she continued. Dick stood, then put out a hand to help me up. I took it, and waved goodbye as he walked out the front door_._


	11. Chapter 11- Birthday

**Wow! Fancy seeing you guys here! Ok, so this whole story is set just after season 1, and Anwens birthday is June 4th. Also, I have all my OC's biography up on my profile, so if you want to learn more about Anwen... I only own Anwen, and the plot.**

* * *

I tugged on the corner of my dress in the mirror, before deeming it acceptable and stepping outside my room. It was a dark green lace, my favourite colour, stopping a couple of inches above my knee, with thick straps. I also wore my mother's necklace, brown flats and a thin brown belt round my waist. A knock at the door brought me out of my trance.  
"Happy birthday Anwen!" Dick cried when I opened the door.  
"Thanks," I laughed, letting him in. He handed me a large box in Batman wrapping paper, and a cake, and I placed them gently on the coffee table as I thanked him.  
"How're you feeling?" He asked, suddenly sombre.  
"Better than expected," I shrugged, before answering another knock at the door.  
"Hey Babs, hey Artemis!" I grinned, letting them through the door.  
"Happy birthday!" They chorused. I was just having the three of them over for the day, Artemis and Babs were staying for a sleepover. They handed me a small box each, and I placed them next to Dicks.  
"Hey girls," he greeted.  
"Hey Grayson," they replied.  
"Cake now or cake later?" I asked, gesturing to the cake. It was my favourite kind, vanilla with rainbow sprinkle things in it. Oh, and Betty Crocker icing. Yum!  
"Is that... Alfred's cooking?" Babs paused for emphasis.  
"Yeah, Dick brought it," I grinned, heading towards the kitchen.  
"Cake now!" Artemis cried, Babs nodding in agreement. We cut the cake, each devouring a couple of slices each, before collapsing back onto the sofa. Selina was in her room, working on something, so we paid no mind to her, just saving her some cake.  
"Open your presents!" Babs exclaimed, jumping up and down. Remind me never to give her sugar again. I nodded, and picked up her small, purple wrapped box. I opened it, showing a beautiful hair pin, a dark green flower.  
"Oh Babs," I gasped, slipping the object into my hair, "it's beautiful," I pulled her into a hug.  
"You're welcome, I thought you would love it," she pulled back, and Artemis handed me her gift.  
"How'd you know I needed new stationary?" I asked looking up at the blonde.  
"I didn't, you have a stationary obsession," Artemis laughed. I laid the stationary down on the coffee table, and picked up Dicks present. It was heavier than expected, but as I unwrapped the Batman wrapping paper, I grinned.  
"Thank you!" I grinned, hugging him. He had bought me a laptop and Sims 3, because I had never played it before in my life, and I needed a laptop for school work. As I pulled away, I didn't miss the blush that dusted his cheeks, and neither did Artemis and Babs, even though we didn't comment.  
I set the laptop up quickly, going through all the regular procedures, before downloading Sims. We created ourselves as teenagers, and bought the largest house we could, only after using cheat codes for money and needs, shhh! We played for hours, until we were all classed as good friends.  
"I'm gonna go get a drink, anyone want anything?" I asked, giving the laptop to Dick and heading towards the kitchen.  
"No thanks," Babs and Artemis replied, Dick was too busy leaning over the computer. I quickly grabbed a glass of water, before walking back in on Artemis and Babs madly laughing, and Dick blushing bright red.  
"What did you torture him with?" I laughed taking the laptop back.  
"Information," Artemis replied, looking at me in a knowing fashion.  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Babs grinned evilly. I didn't like where this was going.  
"Truth or dare Anwen?" The two other girls leant towards me.  
"Dare," OK, now I really was nervous.  
"Kiss Dick,"  
"What?" I asked, shocked.  
"Kiss Dick," they said again. I turned to Dick, who was blushing deep red. I was pretty sure I mirrored him. I leant forward quickly, and picked him on the cheek.  
"That's cheating," Babs pouted.  
"That's a loophole," I smiled triumphantly.  
"Babs, truth or dare?" I asked.  
"Truth,"  
"Who do you like?" I grinned. Now this is what I would call fun.  
"Dan, from home room," she blushed.  
"Artemis, your turn," she turned to the blonde girl.  
"Dare," she yawned.  
"Prank call someone," Artemis picked up her phone, dialed a number, and waited.  
"Hey Artemis," I grinned as I picked up my phone.  
"Would you like a pizza?" She asked, the same thing coming a millisecond later down the phone line. I hung up, laughing.  
"Truth or dare Dick?" Artemis turned to said boy.  
"Dare," Artemis grinned, leant forward, and whispered something into his ear. He went beet red, and she whispered the same thing to Babs, who laughed.  
"What?" I said nervously, looking between the three people in front if me. Dick gulped, leant forward, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I stiffened, but when he pulled away I glared at Artemis.  
"Really?" I asked. She just smirked. Dicks phone bleeped, the old fashioned ringer tone I knew he used for Alfred.  
"Hey Alfred. Ok, I'll be down in a minute," he ended the call, and stood up.  
"I got to go, happy birthday Anwen," he nodded at me, before letting himself out. I turned, and taking one look at Babs and Artemis' faves, knew I was in trouble.


	12. Chapter 12- Renial

**Mwhahahaha! I'm here early! Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

"Stunning," Selina smiled at me. I looked down at the dress, analyzing every detail. I had wanted dark green, but Selina had said I was too ´innocent´ for that colour, so I was stuck in a pure white dress, making my skin seem smoother than it already was. So, as I was saying, it was white with a dark green belt sash, just passing my knees, and I wore dark green flats and skin tights.  
"Thanks Selina," I hugged her. She was wearing a 60's style red dress that dipped slightly too low at the back, and red heels, her black hair done up in an intricate bun.  
"C'mon kitten, let's go," she smiled, looking me up and down again. Bruce was sending Alfred to pick us up an hour before the party was due to start, so we didn't have to pull up in our imaginary car.  
We dipped down the stairs, exiting the building and sliding gracefully into the limo.  
"Hi Alfred," I grinned, looking in the rear view mirror.  
"Miss Anwen, Miss Selina," he greeted, nodding respectfully. It was a quiet ride, all three of us lost in our own thoughts, until we pulled up the manor. Alfred opened the door, letting us step onto the driveway and walk up to the front door, which he also opened for us.  
I stepped into the foyer, and Bruce left his office, bow tie askew.  
"You're bow tie's messy, handsome," Selina sauntered over to him and fixed his tie, just as Dick rushed down the stairs. He stood frozen as he stared at me, and Alfred snapped his fingers in front of his face as he passed, making Dick close his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him, but I was unable to stop the light blush that dusted my cheeks. He smirked triumphantly, and continued his way down the stairs towards me. He was wearing a dress shirt, jacket and pants, freshly shined shoes, his hair gelled back and his own bow tie untied around his neck.  
"Hey," he grinned. It was the first time seen him since my birthday, where Artemis and Babs would not leave me alone, asking me if I liked him. They say I'm in denial, but I know Dick would probably say I'm not in renial. Either way, I am so renialing.  
"Hi, I demand cake," I smiled in return, referring to our conversation at Salamanders, before pointing at his neck, "tie," I reminded.  
"Oh yeah," he quickly did it up, before smoothing down a stray hair.  
"The party starts soon, want to start helping Alfred set it up?" he asked, but before I could answer he grabbed my hand, pulling me into the ballroom.  
"Woah, slow down!" I cried, stumbling over. He caught me as I fell, quickly pulling me back up and continuing, if slightly slower, towards the ballroom.  
"Oh wow," I breathed as I entered the spectacular room. It was bathed in a golden glow, with a snack table in the corner.  
"You get used to it," Dick said absent mindedly, continuing on his quest towards the elderly butler standing by the snacks table.  
"What is up with you today? No word play? No creepy cackle?" I stopped short, staring at him. He sighed, making a move to run his hands through his hair before remembering it's gelled state.  
"It's nothing," he brushed me off and walked over to Alfred.  
"Need a hand?" He asked.  
"No thank you, Master Dick, go entertain your guest," the elderly man shook his head, gesturing for us to leave. Dick nodded, walking quickly out the room and up to his bedroom. I followed.  
"Seriously! What's the matter?" I threw my hands out, tired of his behaviour. He looked at me, his blue eyes piercing.  
"Promise you won't laugh if I tell you? Or tell anyone else?" He took a couple of steps towards me.  
"I promise," I said softly, taking another step towards him.  
"OK... I may, kinda, like you more than a friend?" He rushed the last part, but I still caught it.  
"W-what?" I stuttered, not quite believing it.  
"I like you more than a friend," he sighed. I don't know why I did it just then, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. I pressed my lips to his, sending fireworks through my body. He didn't respond at first, but as soon as he did he wrapped his arms round my waist.  
"This isn't just a pity thing is it?" He pulled away, looking directly into my eyes.  
"Would I give my first kiss to someone I only pitied?" I realised it now, Artemis and Babs had been right. I had been in denial.  
"Your... First?" He stuttered. I just kissed him lightly again, before taking his hand and leading him out the room.  
"Party's going to start soon," was the only reason I gave. We entered the ballroom to see a couple of others already there, including Babs. She wore a pale blue dress to just past her knees, silver flats and a silver sash belt.  
"Hey Babs," we grinned.  
"You two together yet?" She pointed to our entwined hands. We smiled at each other.  
"Oh my God you are!" Babs squealed, jumping up and down slightly on the spot. I laughed.  
"Come quiz me, I just need to get a drink," I broke away from them, heading for the snack table, Babs following me because Dick had to mingle.  
"So?" She cornered me, and I told her everything, from entering the mansion to walking into the ballroom.  
"Not how I expected it to happen, but great!" We were both smiling now, and most of the guests had already arrived.  
"Mind if I cut in?" Came a voice from beside us.  
"Sure Grayson," Babs said walking away from us, but not before she whispered something into his ear that made him blush.  
"What did she say?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Nothing," he shook his head, "wanna dance?" He held out his hand, and I placed my own in it. He pulled me gently into the middle of the dance floor, placing our hands in the classic waltz position.  
"I can't dance," I whispered to him.  
"I'll teach you," he smirked.  
"No, seriously, I have two right feet," I hissed, as we started spinning.  
"Don't you mean left?" He raised an eyebrow. I gave him a flat look.  
"I'm left handed and left footed, right means worse for me," I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, I can give you dancing lessons," he leant forward to whisper in my ear, "private, dancing lessons," he pulled away, smirking.  
"You are way too like Bruce sometimes," I sighed.  
"Thank you," he guided me back a step.  
"So, are we dating now or something?" He looked down slightly at me.  
"I suppose," I smiled, my lips still tingling from earlier.  
"Asterous," he grinned, and I rolled my eyes fondly at his word choice.

* * *

Before we knew it, it was almost 11, and time for the party to end. And Batman to come out. An for the first time, no villains had attacked. Everyone dispersed, and Selina came up to me.  
"Have fun, kitten?" She asked, smiling slightly.  
"Yeah," I shrugged. Dick and I had decided to only tell Artemis, and had made Babs swear to only telling the blonde, so we had to act like we weren't dating.  
"Great. Then do you mind if we stay over?" I knew what she meant, but I had pretty much stayed over so often I had my own room here, clothes and all.  
"Sure," we shared a smirk, before she sauntered off towards Bruce. I knew she would wait for him to come back from patrol, but until then I had free choice of what to do.  
"Movie night then?" Dick asked from behind me.  
"Sure, met in your room in 20?" He nodded, and we scattered. I quickly showered, and changed into my pajamas, wearing the Batman top Bruce thought was funny, and black cotton trousers, because I'm still not used to using American words for things. Like the British say shop, Americans say store, holiday and vacation ect.

* * *

"Clear?" I asked, knocking gently on his door.  
"Clear," I entered the room, seeing Dick laying on his bed in his own Batman t-shirt and grey trousers.  
"Same idea?" He grinned, gesturing to the bat on his t-shirt.  
"Yep. Shall we watch a Batman movie too?" I smirked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.  
"Yeah, it's already in," Dick pulled me closer to him, as the movie started. I yawned, making the weird squealing noise I hated.  
"Sorry," I whispered.  
"Nah, I think it's cute," he kissed my forehead.  
"I hate it," I deadpanned, tipping my head up slightly to look at him.  
"Your opinion," he smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes. Pretty soon I felt the effects of sleep pulling on my eyelids, and I fell into it.

* * *

"Morning sleepy head," Dick shook me awake. I groaned and curled into him, burying my head into his chest.  
"Trying to sleep here," I mumbled.  
"Selina came by and told me to tell you to go home soon," he ruffled my hair, and I sleepily swatted his hand away.  
"No," I grumbled. I suddenly felt my heat source leave, and the sunlight shined onto my face just as the duvet was taken away.  
"Meanie," I opened one eye, glaring at Dick.  
"Aren't I, now wake up before I dump cold water on your face," Dick chuckled as I leaped out of the bed.  
"I'm up I'm up!" My hands were raised in the surrender position, but Dick still entwined our fingers, kissing me gently on the lips. I responded quickly, wrapping my arms round his neck.  
"Master Dick?" Alfred knocked on the door, and we quickly stepped away from each other.  
"Yeah Alfred?" Dick answered as I sat back down on the bed.  
"Is Miss Anwen awake?" The elderly butler asked.  
"Unfortunately," I sighed, standing and walking over to the door.  
"I'll be down in a minute," I stepped past Alfred and into my own room, before quickly showering and changing into denim shorts, a white tank top, white cropped shirt and black converse, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"Morning," I chirped as I walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning," Dick replied.  
"Morning Miss Anwen," Alfred greeted. Selina and Bruce just shared a smirk.  
I rolled my eyes, and grabbed a bowl of cereal before slipping into the bar stool.  
"How'd you sleep?" Selina asked slyly.  
"Average," I shrugged. She obviously knew that I had slept in Dicks room, even if it was an accident. Selina narrowed her eyes.  
"Are you two ever going to start dating?" She exclaimed, causing me to choke on my cereal.  
"What?" I asked, keeping to our promise of leaving our relationship, if you could call it that, a secret.  
"So you are already dating! You owe me," Selina directed the latter statement towards Bruce, who reluctantly handed her $20.  
"We should have known you would have figured it out sooner rather than later," Dick sighed, stabbing his bacon.  
"Where are you taking her on your date then?" Bruce asked, and both of us blushed bright red.  
"Urr, um, ur," Dick mumbled, avoiding the question by shoveling a large amount of bacon into his mouth.  
"How about the park, Master Dick?" Alfred suggested.  
"You're really planning our date aren't you," I sighed, not really asking.  
"And we will stalk you with a camera," Selina grinned.


	13. Chapter 13- Date

**I'm sorry! My fanfiction account would let me post ANYTHING so all my stories went un-updated :'( well, for disclaimer see chapter 1... oh, and I'm sorry for the rubbish scene, I've never been on a date before (I'm anti social, OK) so I don't really know what to write, I kinda winged it...**

* * *

"So where we going?" I asked, stepping out my front door and greeting Dick. I was in denim shorts, a dark purple t-shirt with a lemonade slogan on it, and black converse while my hair was up in a high ponytail.  
"The only place I'm aloud to take you on a first date, apparently, it the park. But I think we're only going there because it's a good place to hide in the shadows and take photos," Dick chuckled, as we walked into the elevator.  
"I was hoping they were joking," I sighed.  
"Batman never jokes," Dick said somberly, before we both cracked up into fits of laughter.  
We got a few weird looks stepping out of the elevator, but who cares?  
"Do you want some ice cream?" Dick asked, before dragging my over to an ice cream cart.  
"A cone of strawberry and one of honeycomb please," he smiled, handing the cashier some money.  
"Stalker. You know my favourite ice cream flavour," I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Yes, you change your favourite ice cream flavour every three minutes," he said sarcastically. That was just it, I never changed my favourite ice cream flavour, I love honeycomb!

I rolled my eyes, but took the ice cream as it was handed to me, thanking the cashier. We walked away, licking our ice creams.  
"Have you ever noticed that deliver could mean to remove a liver?" I asked, "wow, this is good for sugar highs!" I grinned at the ice cream in my hand, as Dick laughed.  
"We should head back," Dick said, when we had finished our sugar, "the sun's about to set."  
"I swear you timed this," I sighed, glancing up and seeing we were by my apartment.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," he tapped the side of his nose as we stepped into the elevator. He brought a small device out of his pocket and pressed the small button. The elevator stuttered to a stop, the lights flickering out.  
"What was that?" I asked him, hands on my hips.  
"Electro magnetic pulse. Disabled everything electronic within a ten meter radius," he grinned, "so no cameras," I realized what he was hinting at, and leant up to peck him on the cheek.  
"You know that's not what I meant," he pouted, before tipping my chin up and kissing me.

As the lights switched back on, we pulled away.  
"How long did the pulse last?" I asked him, his hands still resting on my waist, my arms on his shoulders.  
"About 5 minutes," he shrugged, grinning at me. I nodded, stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened with a whoosh.  
"G'night, Dick," I grinned, stepping into the apartment.  
"G'night Anwen," he smiled, and I closed the door.  
"Wait," he Dick his foot out, halting the doors course.  
"Bruce wanted me to ask you, if you wanted to join the team?" I looked at him, before smirking.  
"I'll meet you here tomorrow at 7, I'll join," this time, I closed the door all the way.


	14. Chapter 14- Utter

**I'm sorry if I insult anyone is this chapter, especially at the end. I do honestly like Zatanna as a character, but there has to be an issue with her and Anwen to make the plot make sense later... plus, this is set in June 2011, so a year after the team was formed. For disclaimer, see chapter one, and keep reviewing!**

* * *

"Why are we standing in a dirty, run down alley with a broken phone box?" I sighed, playing with one of my knives from my belt. Robin and I stood in a random Gotham alley, after he had picked me up to join the team. I decided to trust him, and wait.  
He just snickered, and stepped into the phone booth. A bright, golden light enveloped him, and he was gone.  
"Well if I was expecting anything, it wasn't that," I said out loud, to no one in particular. I decided to follow him, and stepped into the booth.  
I felt myself get ripped in two, unable to cry out because I had no voice to use. CATGIRL B-08, I looked around myself. I was in a large cave, filled with furniture and an aura of happiness. I pretended like the teleporting thing didn't impress me, and walked forward to a gathering of teens, all older than me, and Robin.  
"A villain?" Kid Flash squeaked. I knew them all, Selina made me do research last night.  
"Anti-hero," I sighed, rolling my eyes behind the mask.  
"Whatever," the redhead spat.  
"Dude, way to be harsh," Robin chuckled. He seemed a lot more carefree here, more like his identity as Dick Grayson, less like Robin, the way he is when he's with Batman.  
"I am Aqualad, leader of the team. Or Kaldur'ahm, but you may call me Kaldur," Aqualad stepped forward, his voice sincere.  
"I'm Catgirl, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to give out my identity, but call me Cat," I shook his outstretched hand.  
"Zatanna," a pretty black haired, blue eyed girl smiled.  
"I'm Artemis," the blond girl in green, cocked a hip, daring me. "Or Artemis Crock," it seems I was right about one of my best friends extracurricular.  
"I'm Wally West, babe, but we can head down south if you'd like," KF slung an arm round my shoulders, seeming to get over my anti-hero status.  
"No thanks," I shrugged him off, "I have a boyfriend," I grinned at his shock. Then he laughed.  
"I bet he can't measure up to me though," Wally chuckled.  
"Dude, I'm offended," Robin's arm slipped round my waist, and the entire teams jaw dropped, while Zatanna glared at me.  
"You two?" Superboy asked.  
"Yeah, we've known each other for months, and started dating last week," Robin chuckled.  
"I'm Rocket, or Raquel," the dark skinned girl with short cried hair grinned.  
"I'm Connor," Superboy shook his head, clearing it of thoughts.  
"Hi, I'm M'Gann, or Megan, you can call me that, it's an Earth name, I'm so glad to have another Earth sister!" The Martian flew forward, grabbing me by my outside arm and started to drag me towards one of the many corridors leading out of the room, babbling about how the cave was made.  
"Ahh," I shrieked, eyes wide and panicked behind my domino mask. Robin just laughed at me.

* * *

About an hour later, when M'Gann was done dragging me round the entire hollowed out mountain in Happy Harbour, New England, I went back into the room in my civvies. I was wearing denim shorts, and white tank top, a cropped white top with black Superdry logo on the front, black flip flops, identity hiding glasses with my hair down.  
"Hey Cat," Rob greeted, before glancing at me.  
"Are those my glasses?" He asked.  
"Yes," I smiled. I was pretty sure he was rolling his eyes behind his glasses.  
"I made cookies!" I heard M'Gann shout from the kitchen, and stood in shock as the entire team rushed past me. I followed, but at a much slower pace, and arrived in time to steal one last cookie.  
"One thing you have to learn here, if you're not fast enough, you don't get Megan's cookies," Raquel placed a hand on my shoulder, and I struggled not to choke on my cookie as I laughed.  
"Why don't we sit down, and chat? Team bonding?" Kaldur asked, his voice calm. To varying degrees of enthusiasm for Kaldurs idea, the team slumped into the sofas and pillows that littered the floor.  
"So Cat, what can you tell us about yourself?" Kaldur started.  
"Urr, I'm from Britain, Catwoman is my adoptive mother, my birth parents are dead, I joined Catwoman about 8 or 9 months ago and been training since then. Met Rob and Bats in August, for the first time, when my mum was still alive and I lived with her," I quickly slipped a hand up my glasses, wiping away a stray tear.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Robin whispered into my ear, pulling me closer to him.  
"It's been a year," I sniffed.  
"A year since what?" Artemis asked, confused.  
"My dad was shot," I sighed. "Excuse me," I got up, and walked out the room, straight to my bedroom. I was staying for the night, so I didn't have to worry about them seeing me till the morning.

* * *

I stood in front of the fringe, in a grey tank top, sunglasses, and black cotton trousers, looking for a midnight snack.  
I sighed, rubbing my forehead to prevent the oncoming headache. I closed the fridge door, slamming my head against it quietly so as not to wake up Connor, yet it did nothing for my head. I sensed someone come into the room behind me, trying to be quiet. No one would notice her, if they weren't a Bat, or a Cat.  
"Did I wake you, Zatanna?" I asked, not looking up.  
"No. I was waiting for you, we need to talk," the magician replied, her tone steely. I turned round to face her, leaning on the fridge.  
"What's up?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest as I smiled at her.  
"You. How could you just waltz in here, claiming to be Robin's girlfriend, when you clearly are a villain? Why did Batman even let you on this team? You're just a stupid little thief, who lives with a men-stealer, and whose parents were obviously street rats!" Zatanna whisper shouted. The smile dropped off my face, and I took a couple of steps towards her, letting my hands drop down by my side's.  
"You know Zatanna? I have known Robin since August, we got close about a month after. We went through hell together, and we came out the other side in one piece. We kept each other sane, while breaking that sanity at the same time. You don't know what happened. And, as for insulting Catwoman, I would actually agree with that. But it's what kept her alive all these years, being tough, doing what she had to do to keep her life. And no, that does not mean murder. And a long the lines of my parents being street rats, I'll have you know, we had enough to get by. We were happy, and that was all we needed. My dad had a job as an IT consultant, and he was shot it the head. My mum and I moved to Gotham. I saw my mum shot by the Joker, right in front of me. If you ever insult Catwoman or my family again, you do not want to know the consequences, because, in my point of view, you are self obsessed, attention seeking, and a complete and utter -!"


	15. Chapter 15- Snap

**HOLA AMIGOS! GRACIAS FOR THE REVIEWS! For all those who read my SWD story, a poll is on my profile for the title of the third one :) hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I certainly did :D**

* * *

"How did this happen?" Zatanna and I sat on opposite ends of the infirmary at about 3am as Canary started in, yawning. I was proud to say, Zatanna was worse off. She had a black eye, a sprained ankle and a bleeding face, while I only had one burn mark on my upper arm.  
"She insulted Catwoman, and my parents," I shrugged, glaring at the magician.  
"And then she insulted me," Zatanna returned my glare.  
"Then she said something backwards, and she due out of her hands. I dodged but it caught my arm. I threw a knife, planning only to scare her but she moved and it started her cheek. She screamed, feel backwards and spreading her ankle, while I punched her face," some point during this speech, Red Tornado walked in and stood silently in the corner.  
Black Canary sighed, running her hands through her hair.  
"Why did you insult her parents in the first place, Zatanna?" Black Canary sat on one of the beds mid way between us.  
"I said she was clearly a villain, and asked her why Batman put her on this team," Zatanna snorted at me.  
"Catgirl hasn't even been training for a year, and yet she was able to avoid your attacks. You will have extra training with me at 6pm until I say you can stop, Zatanna. Cat, you will tell Catwoman woman what you have done, and she will punish you as she sees fit. Both of you, don't do this again or TH consequences will be much, much worse. Understand?" Canary designated our punishments, and I forced back a smirk. Catwoman would laugh at what I did, and probably praise me, but hey ho, I'm not telling them that.  
"I'll head home then," I waved as I walked out the room. It was still early, yet Robin was awake.  
"Why are you up?" I asked him.  
"I heard crashing, and shouting. Know why?" He fell into step beside me.  
"Zatanna and I, we had a misunderstanding," I shrugged nonchalantly.  
"May I ask why?" he pryed.  
"She insulted my parents," I stared straight ahead.  
"What!" Robin exclaimed as we neared the zeta beams, "she should know not to do that! She lost her father to Dr Fate, she knows what it feels like," he sighed. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"She likes you, you know," I said calmly, and we paused before the tubes.  
"I know. At new year's, she kissed me but I pushed her away and said I liked someone else," he nodded.  
"Who?" My other eyebrow joined my first, raised, eyebrow.  
"Look can we just head back to Gotham, you don't need to know this," he groaned, exasperated.  
"You're my boyfriend, I have a right to know who you liked six months ago," I blocked his way to the zeta beam.  
"Fine," he sighed, "I liked you then too," he blushed.  
"What? Since when?" I stepped back, shocked.  
"Since, well, about day 7.5 of the whole Joker fiasco," he bit his lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. After a few seconds, his own arms pulled me closer to him, via my waist.  
"Snap," I whispered against the shell of his ear as I pulled away.  
"See you tomorrow, Boy Wonder," I smiled, before disappearing through the zeta beams, laughing at his shocked expression.


	16. Chapter 16- Flute

**Thanks for all the reviews! And for disclaimer see chapter one, but I also own the song lyrics in this because I made it up... I also know nothing about music so if I've done anything wrong please tell me :) also, can you say how you like the new layout I've done with this chapter? Oh, and I'm sorry if I insult anyone with a word in there, it's nothing horrible but you can't be too sure...**

* * *

"Hey Anwen, Babs isn't here yet but come on in," Dick stood aside to let me in the front door of Wayne Manor. Dick, Babs and I were planning to meet up here to do our music assignment, which was due in the next week. I hated performing on stage, so it was good we decided to do a CD recording of us.

"Thanks Dick, for letting us use your studio," I smiled at him, following him up the stairs and through the maze of corridors towards the studio.

"Welcome, you bring your flute?" The Waynes already had a guitar and violin, as well as drums, piano, and an assortment of other instruments, except for a flute. So guess which case I had to carry around town? My flute case.  
I raised said case, and shook it in his face.

"Protégé of the world's greatest detective, my ass," I rolled my eyes affectionately.

"But you love it," Dick nudged me with his hip, and I scoffed as we turned into the studio.

"Do I?" I asked, kneeling on the floor as I opened my flute case.

"You must certainly do, you are dating me after all," he kneeled down, and kissed me on the temple, before standing up again, just as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the old Manor.

"Probably Babs, I'm gonna go get it," he smiled at me as he left, and I finished setting up my flute in silence.

"Anwen!" Babs cried from the doorway, running over and giving me a backwards hug.

"Babs. Air. Air. Air," I said three times before she dropped the strangulation hold she had round my torso.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically at me, as I turned to face her.

"No worries," I brushed it off, "you bring the lyrics?"

"Course," she handed me multiple pieces of paper, with notes for a piano, flute, guitar, drums and voice.

"Great," I grinned, setting them up. "Which part shawl we record first?"

"The voice?" Dick butted in from his place at the sound desk, "we haven't heard you sing yet," he grinned evilly at me.

"Fine," I sighed, walking over to a microphone and adjusting it to my height.

_Do you know who I am?_  
_It's a shame it turned out this way,_  
_From something that happened inside,_  
_You would have been so great._

_Now all that's left is an empty body,_  
_No living heart no living brain,_  
_I just want you to know,_  
_I would love you endlessly._

_What's it like up there, _  
_What's it like to be there,_  
_What's it like to be there. {X2}_

_I wonder what it's like up there,_  
_Was it really that tough for you?_  
_I've never met you but I know,_  
_Your smile would make me smile._

_How was it before you left the world,_  
_You were too young to go,_  
_To many things ahead for you,_  
_But it wasn't your choice._

_What's it like up there, _  
_What's it like to be there,_  
_What's it like to be there. {X2}_

Our song had deviated from our original idea of a pop song, to a slow number of loss. Strange really.

"You didn't tell us you could sing so well!" Babs complained, pointing an accusatory finger in my direction.

"Thanks, but I'm not that great," I looked to the ground and shuffled my feet.

"Whatever you say, Pinocchio," Dick rolled his eyes, saving the recording and turning to Babs.

"Guitar?" I turned to Babs, handing her an acoustic said instrument.

"Thanks," Babs took the guitar, and soon enough we had finished recording all our music, and Dick promised to bring the CD in the next day, Monday.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I flopped back onto a bean bag in Dicks room.

"I gotta head home, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Babs reprimanded us, cackling as she left the room, and then the Manor.

"She really didn't just say that, did she?" I asked, slightly worried for my older friend.

"She did," Dick chuckled, from where he perched on the end of his bed.

"I should head too," I stood up, stretched, before touching the floor while keeping my legs straight. I glanced at the clock.

"You have another hour, I know," Dick raised an eyebrow at me.

"How'd you know?" There was no use hiding it now.

"Protégé of the world's greatest detective," he grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay for 45 or so," I shrugged, flopping backwards onto the bed beside him.

"Great. Hey, I heard the new Young Justice episode has you in it, except you were stealing something or other," he shrugged, setting his laptop up to find it online.

"I'm famous already," I rolled my eyes, watching his fingers fly across the keyboard like a cat watches its pray.

* * *

**I know, I put YJ as an actual show in this dimension too... couldn't resist!**


	17. Chapter 17- Prank

**Sorry this one's so short! It's up early though... it's kind of a filler, but I needed you to see her personality. Disclaimer see chapter one... oh, and we hit 50 reviews!**

* * *

"What you guys doing?" I asked, flipping over the couch and landing neatly on the seat. Everyone, minus Robin, was here.

"Watching Young Justice. It's hilarious how they show us," Raquel answered, sipping her glass of water.

"I know right? I was in the episode the other day, watching it with Rob," I answered.

"You were stealing diamonds," Artemis deadpanned.

"Nice diamonds," I raised a finger, correcting her.

"Catwoman got caught in the end, though," Zatanna said smugly, and I just rolled my eyes.

"But I got away, bounding over rooftops somewhere. You know I heard rumours that people think we have a Catcave," I chuckled slightly.

They shared glances. "Do you?" Connor asked, eyes flicking away from the Tv screen for a second.

"Nah. We have an apartment, though," I shrugged, and Kaldur chuckled slightly at my dry humour.

"So what are we going to do today?" Wally asked, tapping his foot.

"I don't know, whatever really. I might prank Rob," I trailed off, already thinking of how to prank the Bird.

"You can't prank a Bat. Trust me, I've tried," Wally shook his head.

"Well clearly, you've never met a Cat," I smirked, disappearing into the shadows.

"She does that better than Robin," Artemis said, slightly impressed. Zatanna just huffed.

* * *

Everything was in place. The water balloons filled a black rucksack strapped to my back, and Wally knew the distraction techniques.  
ROBIN B-01.

I smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Hey Rob," Wally sped over to the zeta beams, where the Bird was standing.

"Hey dude," Rob grinned.

"You wanna play video games?" Wally asked. I frowned, his actions were a little unnatural.

"Yeah, just give me a second. Cat, you can't prank a Bat," he snickered as I jumped down from the rafters, and I struggled to hide my smile.

"Oh really?" I smirked, pulling a piece of almost invisible string.  
A loud bell rang through through the mountain, signalling the others.

An arrow bearing a water balloon hit Robin in the head, water hovering in the rafters along with me was dropped by Kaldur. M'Gann levitated a bucket of water in from the kitchen, and dumped it on Robin's head.

I raised my camera, as it made 5 subsequent flashes, each photo containing a shocked Robin. A second later, he grinned.

"You're the only one who can shock me, you know?" He walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips.

"I know," I grinned, slamming a water balloon on his head, pecking him lightly on the lips, and walking away before Zatanna could develop laser vision.

Not that I cared what she thought.

Of course not.

It didn't hurt me at all.


	18. Chapter 18- Perfect

**Once again, short one up early. But there will be another, a sequel, because honestly I need a new story and a new plot line. But hey, I will post here when I post the new one. It will probably be around June, after my tests and the birthday stories I'm writing are finished. Fir disclaimer, see chapter one**

* * *

"Zatanna!" I called through the corridors of Mount Justice.

"What?" She snapped, turning to me. Her blue eyes were like ice daggers, and she looked angry.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked gently, relaxing my stance to show I wasn't a threat.

"Do you know what happened at New Years?" She asked me, and I nodded.

"He pushed me away, for you," she finished. I sighed.

"I know. And I'm sorry. The most I can do is try to make you feel better. But, can we at least be friends?" I asked, holding out a hand to her. She paused for a moment, staring at my outstretched limb like it was a bomb, before shaking it.

"We can," she smiled at me. We still weren't friends, and we didn't trust each other any more than needed, but it was a start.

"Perfect," I smiled.


	19. Chapter 19- Sphinx sneak peek

**I have decided, the sequel will be called Sphinx, and I'm sorry, I couldn't resist putting up a sneak peak :-) this starts just after season 2, and for disclaimer see chapter one. Sorry for the POV change too :(**

* * *

I_ suppose I've always had a predisposition for running. I ran from my problems, and now, it seems, I am running from myself. But running is a race I'll never win. I'm going to disappear, much like I always used to do to prank you, except in a much darker light. If I could, I would stay, but I can't. But I do promise to come back, just not now. Just not yet. There is something I still need to do._  
_Good bye seems too final, too much like I will never see you again. I will see you again, someday. So, see you around then. I was never great at leaving, was I?_

_Meow_.

The letter was signed with a flourish. When Catgirl had joined the team, she had changed her name to Bast, like the Ancient Egyptian goddess, and often left the room with a smirk, plus meow.

But this letter, was something no one in the team had ever hoped to see. A leaving letter. From the original Catgirl, from Bast, from the team's friend and family member. From Anwen.

From Nightwings ex girlfriend.


	20. Chapter 20- Sphinx is up

Like I could wait till June... pfft. Well, either way, the first chapter of Sphinx is up :)

~ Stronger


End file.
